Jaded
by charlixcx
Summary: My special twist on "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". A Jori oneshot.
**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Victorious**_ **.** _ **Victorious**_ **is the property of Nickelodeon, and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **A/N: This is a Jori oneshot I wrote whilst utter boredom had taken over me. It was based on the episode, "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". Enjoy.**

Tori Vega stood by the foot of the bulky stage at the Full Moon Jam, cheering on the raven-haired girl. Her milky skin gleamed under the sparkling moonglow. Her strong voice carefully caressed the words of "You Don't Know Me", an original song she had wrote. The overhead lights of the concert stage shined down on the crowd, and Tori found herself smiling. Jade West looked the happiest she'd been in a long time; she looked the best when she was on stage. The spotlight was her home.

Jade finished her number with a bang. She placed the microphone back in it's spot on the stand. The audience gave her a standing ovation. Roars from the parking lot of Hollywood Arts could be heard from down the street. Jade smirked, then exited the stage where she found Beck Oliver, her ex-boyfriend, sitting with his "love interest", Meredith, on a pair of flimsy lawn chairs about twenty feet from her place near the stage.

Jade, although receiving probably one of the loudest applauses she's ever gotten, felt a shiver of remorse trail down her spine. Jade wrote her song about Beck, pouring her heart and soul into the lyrics, but he was too busy with Meredith to even realize or take in the words and deeper meaning. She knew she told Beck he was free to date who he wanted, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. What was she doing wrong? _I should have dealt with her two years ago when Meredith tried to take Beck for herself in that awful play_ , she thought to herself.

The next act began setting up on the stage. Jade contemplated approaching Beck and Meredith for a strong few seconds, but then immediately cleared way of their vision when she saw the pair lean in for an intimate kiss. Jade shook her head in disbelief. She felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes begin to steam up with tears. Balling up her fists, she ran out of the parking lot where all the students stayed crowded, into the empty school, not sure what to do with herself.

Tori was about to congratulate Jade on her incredible performance, but before she could, she watched as Jade sped into the school. Confused, Tori pushed her way through the crowd, plucking her way through couples and friends sitting in groups, trailing behind Jade. She pushed open the metal double-doors of the school, edging down the empty corridor.

"Jade?" Tori called out, looking left and right. She passed the arrays of decorated lockers and arrived in the main hallway. No one was around. Tori scoped out Jade's black locker decorated with an assorted variety of scissors.

"Jade?" She called out again, pulling herself up the stairs. She checked around the main hallway once more, before she spotted the door of the janitorial closet slightly ajar.

Tori jogged back down the stairs and tip-toed up to the door of the closet. She knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. "Jade...?" she asked, hoping to find her. Like she predicted, Jade sat on the floor next to the ladder, cutting up the janitor's garden hose with a pair of blue scissors.

"Oh, Jade..." Tori said, looking to the pale girl on the floor. "What's wrong? Why are you all sad?" She asked, closing the door behind her. She took a seat on the floor in front of Jade, as she continued to slice up the green plastic hose into hundreds of small pieces.

Jade's face was streaked with tears. "I don't need your pity, Vega." Jade said, angrily. She wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. She didn't look up.

Tori exhaled sharply. She knew Jade hated showing any emotions other than hatred. "Look, Jade. I know you felt something strong for Beck when you were singing that song. I know that song was ABOUT Beck. But, maybe it's time for you to move on." Tori said, straight out.

Jade stopped what she was doing and set the scissors down next to her leg. Tori thought Jade was going to yell at her or hit her, but she just let out a cry of emotional pain and put her head into her hands. "Don't you think I would if I could?" she asked, sobbing. Her words came out muffled behind her hands. "No one at Hollywood Arts wants to go out with me. I'm a priss. I'm a gank. I'm a terrible person. Beck hates me for a reason." she said, shaking her head.

Tori raised an eyebrow. She didn't know where to begin. It wasn't often where Jade trusted Tori with her feelings and emotions. "Jade..." she tried. She bit her lip. "You are so insanely beautiful, and crazy talented, and anyone who thinks anything different of you can eat a rag."

Jade removed her head from her hands and looked Tori in the eyes. She sniffled slightly, staring at Tori. Her cheekbones really _were_ perfect. She never got the chance to appreciate Tori's beauty because she was usually criticizing her for it.

Jade swallowed hard. "You...you think I'm pretty?" Jade asked in dismay, watching the brunette paint her face with a smile after hearing Jade's sudden change in emotion.

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I do. And, I'm really happy that we've been getting along better after starring in Sikowitz's play a few months ago." Tori continued, tucking her locks behind her ears. She pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulders and placed it next to her on the floor. She moved closer to Jade.

Jade smiled slightly. She fanned herself, as she began to grow warmer. "You know what, Vega? You're not as...awful...as you used to be." she responded, touching Tori on the knee with her hand. Tori didn't push it away.

Tori laughed at Jade's usual formation of a 'compliment'."Thanks, Jade. Your words truly touch my soul." she said, watching as Jade also chuckled in response.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Tori broke the silence. "You know, Beck is a total idiot for not taking you back. Anyone in the right mind would."

Jade looked to the ground, unsure how to respond. "Thanks, Tori. Really." she said. She rubbed her puffy eyes, watching as the mascara and eyeliner crumbled onto her fingers. Strangely, this wasn't the first time she found herself in this position with Tori.

Jade moved closer to Tori, so that the two were now touching limbs. "You really do have pretty cheek bones," Jade complimented, quietly.

Startled by the sudden compliment, Tori smiled nervously. "Thanks," she responded, fiddling with the rings on her finger. When she looked back up at Jade, her gaze was set on Tori.

The two girls locked eyes and neither dared to break the connection. A sudden urge to act on impulse washed over Tori. She leaned into Jade and it felt like time stopped all together. Jade's lips quivered as Tori shut her eyes. Jade shut her eyes, too. They pressed their lips on one anothers. Jade's lips tasted like peaches, and the softness of Tori's lips made Jade's heart flutter.

Tori was first to pull back from the kiss. Her entire body was trembling with questionable fear. She immediately jumped up to her feet and pulled her bag onto her shoulder. "Jade-" Tori tried, silently. She shook her head. "Oh, my God, what have I done."

Jade got up off the tiled floor, barely making eye contact with Tori. "No," she managed to say. "This, this is my fault." Jade said, taking a breath.

Tori scratched the back of her neck, unsure of what to do next. "You don't understand." Tori tried, feeling her heart racing in her chest. "Jade. Jade, I...I liked it." she said, moving closer to Jade. She felt Jade's body heat radiating against hers.

Jade was so nervous, she thought she was going to collapse. Her joints were clamped up with fear. "Really?" she finally asked, shocked. She cocked a sharp eyebrow.

Tori nodded, slightly. She watched as Jade moved closer to her, as well.

Jade placed a shaky hand on Tori's shoulder. "That's good. Because I did, too." she responded, tucking a stray hair behind Tori's ear. She smiled, deviously. They stood still, neither one of them moving.

Tori pushed Jade against the concrete wall and the two began to make out. Tori combed her fingers through Jade's silky curls. Jade scratched Tori's back in utter lust. Tori started a trail of kisses up Jade's neck and began to suck her skin.

"My, God...Tori..." Jade moaned between kisses, feeling Tori's breasts push up against her own. _Satisfying_ , she thought.

Tori removed herself from Jade's tight grasp and looked to the window of the door, as students from Hollywood Arts began to fill the halls to grab their belongings, since the Full Moon Jam was ending soon.

"Jade," Tori said, as Jade pulled her closer. "Jade, Jade, Jade..." she said, again, trying to break free of her grasp.

"Hmm?" Jade asked, crinkling her nose. She thought Tori was going to back out.

Tori grinned. "Let's finish this at my place."


End file.
